


HB Intermission

by themisadventurescrew



Series: Hyrule-Bound, But Never Found [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Legend of Zelda
Genre: A Link Between Worlds, A Link to the Past, Four Swords, Hero of Time, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Legend of Zelda AU, LoZ - Freeform, Majora's Mask, Minish cap, Ocarina of Time, Other, Triforce Heroes, Will Add Tags As We Go, four swords adventures, hbbnf, hyrule-bound, link's awakening, loz au, oracle of ages, oracle of seasons, the reflection - Freeform, zelda i, zelda ii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themisadventurescrew/pseuds/themisadventurescrew
Summary: ~~~INTERMISSION~~~THE SYSTEM REQUESTS YOUR ATTENTION.THE SYSTEM REQUESTS YOUR ATTENTION.THE PROLOGUE TO "HYRULE-BOUND, BUT NEVER FOUND" HAS ENDED.THE PROLOGUE TO "HYRULE-BOUND, BUT NEVER FOUND" HAS ENDED.PLEASE ENJOY THE INTERMISSION WHILE WE GET SEASON ONE READY.PLEASE ENJOY THE INTERMISSION WHILE WE GET SEASON ONE READY.
Series: Hyrule-Bound, But Never Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584427
Kudos: 9





	1. Type

"So that was all just the prologue?!"

"Yes. The main part of the story hasn't even begun."

"Huh...Hey, uh...I have a question for you..."

"Shoot."

"Who are you really?" Blue eyes stared at red. A slow, shaky breath let out of Tenn's mouth as she stared at the blonde demon in front of her.

"Who do you think I am, Tennisan?" They responded, staring blankly at her.

"You're not BEN, or whatever he's really called. I know that much. But what I don't know is why you've kept me in this weird dream state for so long, telling me the stories Twitch has been telling me, just...different."

"I am known as ZMB."

" _Zombie?_ "

"Yes."

"Okay, that's your _name,_ but who _are you?"_ Tenn shifts in her seat, gripping at the arms of the chair she sat in. She had gotten used to the blonde's unblinking gaze, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

"Because Twitch is doing something. They can't tell you the rest of what you need to know. Not in time for The Event."

"What event?"

"You'll see."

"You still didn't answer my question."

ZMB smirks slightly, tilting their head. "You're observant. Good. Not easily distracted, at least not now. I am what's known as a Guardian. A Guardian of Time. And I'll correct something you said earlier. I am not BEN, but I'm also not... _not him..._ get what I mean?"

"Do you mean you're a part of him? Like that whole hivemind thing?"

"To a degree..." ZMB ran their tongue over their teeth, drumming long iridescent green nails on their boot, still staring at Tenn. "I am a piece of him. But I am not just another facet of his collective consciousness, if that's what you're asking. Part of my body is formed from him."

"Like...his kid?"

"Similar concept, but no, I am not his child."

"What are you?" Tenn breathes out, a sense of overwhelming dread washing over her as blue began to creep into the corners of her vision. ZMB smiled, razor-sharp teeth that felt so familiar reflecting her own image back at her.

_"I am the answer, Tennisan."_

Tenn's brain felt like it was exploding. A sensation not unlike a huge _bang_ ricocheted through her body as she jolted awake, a scream ripping from her throat. She could barely hear her bedroom door bust open, her sister's hands latching onto her arms, shaking her. All she could see was blue, and a low whisper echoed in the back of her mind.

**_Are you ready, Little Hunter?_ **

**_~_ **


	2. The Ancients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a guardian passes the oldest legend to the Heir of Power...

There is an old legend. One only gods themselves know now. The heirs to Creation, Forces, Bindings. They are the only beings to know these legends. Guardians of Time pass them down to those blessed with Inheritance.

It is the legend of the beginning.

Of the Ancients.

Delilah and Trigis were not the first. Neither were the Golden Goddesses. They were created by others. Known only as the Pure Deity, and the Dark Deity, the first of the Reflection.

Their names are lost to time, only known by their own heirs. They are the conceivers of the beginning. The creators of Creation. The original Light and Dark.

The Pure Deity is a being made of light, they are the very essence of the Light Worlds. The Dark Deity is a being made only of shadows, and they are the very essence of the Dark Worlds.

The Pure Deity's Love now blesses Hyrule, Lorule, Termina, Holodrum, and Labrynna.

The Dark Deity's Malice now consumes Fayris, Trigivin, Twilim, Scindi, and Timori.

The only neutral grounds that are not affected by the Ancients' influence are the In-Between and the Reflection. The Reflection itself was the very birthplace of the Ancients, and the In-Between being the result of them coming into being. A void that would be the only place to hold them, if they ever went wild.

That void, a sentient creature in its own, hoped it would never have to seal away the Ancients. But as was inevitable, both were imprisoned, one holding the other down in oblivion, in the form of the first Convergence.

The Pure Deity was a sweet creature, always speaking to the Dark Deity of what they wished to do. They would show small creations they made.

The sound of a heart beating.

The smell of the air when flowers bloomed.

The Reflection was a beautiful place of its own, completely subject to the Pure Deity's imagination of all they could create.

The Dark Deity was much more crass, rude. But they were always willing to listen to the Pure One's ideas.

They were the moon, and the Pure One was their sun.

The Dark One had a habit of matching the Pure One's ideas with much cruder or crueler ones. For every bird the Pure One made, the Dark One made a wolf to eat it. Though, for every storm the Dark One made, the Pure One made a rainbow to succeed it.

One day, the Pure One came to the Dark One, and held the Dark One's face in their hands, and spoke unto them,

"Create with me, my moon. Let us share our beings with others. Let us make a world that can create its own love."

And the Dark One spoke unto them,

"If we do so, they will forever be condemned to my malice and darkness. But if that is your wish, then you shall have it, my sun."

The Reflection opened up like a flower blooming, bridges in the very fabric of reality being created, and a door was made.

A single silver ball formed, ringed by white and black. It split, and soon silver and green eyes stared up at them.

The elder was a hearty creature, deep brown hair framing a rosy dark face, silver eyes shining with the same unstoppable curiosity as the Pure One. The younger, though, was much smaller, more timid, amethystine hair and emerald eyes holding back the same fire, fear always threatening to snuff it out.

Their names were Delilah and Trigis. They were to be the Gods of Creation.

Following them, was a golden ball, ringed by blue, green and red. It split, and three golden ones took their place by silver.

Their names were Din, Farore, and Nayru. They were to be the Golden Goddesses.

Delilah took no time to begin her own plans to make a world. She and Trigis would work for hours, together, time being still irrelevant to them. Trigis's eye for creating lands and structures matched Delilah's desire for more people and living beings, allowing them, with the help of the golden ones' Forceful Wills, to create their own world outside the sacred realm they dwelled in.

As the children worked, the Dark One grew restless. They desired more, and wasn't satisfied with the slow and peaceful air that had settled over their life. The Pure One saw this, and warned them.

"Your restlessness will be your downfall. If you create without me to provide Balance, that creation will destroy everything we have built."

With a look of pure madness in their eye, a growl in their throat, the Dark One spoke back.

"I told you that if we Created together, my darkness would grow in them. The worlds they wish to create are already doomed to an endless cycle of my Malice and your Love. You have seen it, you know. This is not something we can avoid."

"It will be your demise."

But the Dark One did it.

An orb made solely out of their own malice and darkness took shape. Its very breath poisoned the ground of the sacred realm it now existed in. Once they took shape, they only knew anger. The young god of death breathed out, crazed hatred in his eyes. The others fled quickly, the Pure One pulling them away. But one did not run.

The eldest of them. Delilah stood, simply staring up at the new being that now bent over her. The realm was silent, the other gods watching on. The Malice-bound child stepped back, pressing his forehead to the ground. Delilah raised her hand, and pressed it against the back of the child's head of fiery red hair, and began to speak.

"You are cursed to be the demise of the world I wish to create. But I hold no ill will to you. You did not ask to be created, neither did any of us. On this day, I give you a name. You will be called Ocassu, bringer of downfall and ruin. On this day, I will bless you. One day you will find a Love to combat your Malice. And they will one day bring you to a Purified state. You will bring suffering to my creations, but I will bring peace to yours." She raised her left hand from her side, a beam of light forming.

A sword, the blade long and shining, began to form, ribbons of black and white adorning the hilt. The blade was a glowing deep blue, constrasting the deep red of the child's hair and eyes.

"The Dark One did not heed the warning of the Pure One, and thus has doomed us all. With this guardian's blade I give you another chance. One day you will return to me and take away a piece of my soul. But that piece shall be the very gift from me that will one day bring you home, and allow you to finally rest."

She brought the sword down, and as she did so, the Pure One grabbed the Dark One. They pressed a kiss to their cheek, and whispered to them.

"I cannot allow you to do this again, so I beg of you. Do not fight me."

The Dark One did not fight. They closed their eyes as their body was enveloped by the other's, and their Converged body was sealed away in the In-Between, the blade of their first child run through their back.

Ocassu was placed in a small pocket of the sacred realm Din created, her Power being the only thing that could contain him for a long period of time.

The five gods sat together, and soon a light washed over their world. It, like the Reflection once did, opened up, bridges being created out of the doors they opened. A single spot sat in the middle, where the Hall of the Gods was to be built.

Delilah sat with Trigis holding onto her arm, and a single silver light formed in front of them. It took on the form of an inverted triangle, and surrounding it, three golden triangles were formed.

The Tetraforce was formed, and with it, life began. Gods of various Bindings formed in the Hall of the Gods, and the land beneath them flourished.

Delilah pulled the middle piece out of the Tetraforce, and blessed the land with Balance. That piece became known as the Force of Balance, and the remaining golden pieces became the Triforce.

The Golden Goddesses decided they did not wish to join their siblings in the Hall of the Gods, and instead were going to stay in the sacred realm, to watch over their little brother and parents from there. They gave their blessings of Forces to their elders, so that they may be able to use it as needed, and they cut off the bridges to their world, leaving only one, hidden deep away.

The Triforce was given to the beings that now began to walk the mortal realm, and Delilah and Trigis reigned over the Force of Balance. More lesser gods and deities formed, naturally coming into being through the conflict and emotions that were created by the mortals.

Trigis, however, felt something was not right. The look he saw in Delilah's eyes reminded him too much of the Dark One. A desire for more. The look in her eyes when she sealed away both Ocassu and the Ancients left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He knew she was planning something.

But he didn't expect it to be like this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glowing red eyes stared up at the old salesman, who simply raised an eyebrow in response.

"What is it, Luci?"

"Is that it?! What happens next, Happy?!" Luci flaps her arms, upset at the man for stopping the story.

"You will get the rest later. It is time to eat." Happy picked up the young girl, carrying her over to the small fire their companion had made.

"Ugghhhhhh." Luci groaned, hanging backwards in Happy's arms. The brunette sitting at the fire chuckled, scooping out food from the metal pot hanging over it.

"Growing Heirs must eat, Luci." He handed Luci a bowl, earning a stuck-out tongue from the child.

"Bleh! But I wanna hear the rest of the storryyy, Dies!!" Happy sat behind Luci as she whined, placing his chin on top of her head.

"You will get the rest, tomorrow. Promise. Now eat." Happy shared a look with Dies, who simply shook his head.

"Fiiiinnnneee. Wait, in the story you said Guardians of Time pass the legend onto heirs right? Dee just called me an 'heir'. Am I an Heir? Does that mean you're a Guardian of Time?"

"Very observant, Luci. Yes, me and Dies are both Guardians. You are an Heir of Power. Do you remember me mentioning Din? She was the Golden Goddess of Power. You are her Heir. And as her Heir, you need to eat. Power comes from health, and resilience. You can't have either if you don't eat your vegetables."

"Blech, I don't like veggie tables."

"Vegetables. And I don't care. You're going to eat them anyways."

"Ugggghhhhh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dies is pronounced "dee-us")


	3. The Reflection - Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 left.

**_Welcome to the Reflection._ **

**_The Reflections of the Hero of Time and his Dark are currently unavailable._ **

**_The Reflections of the Hero of Time and his Dark are currently unavailable._ **

**_The System presents you the Reflection of the Hero of Two Worlds and the Wraith instead._ **

**_Apologies. We are working to fix this glitch, and will bring them to you soon._ **

**_Enjoy~_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

A soft voice echoed through the room, humming along to a tune only they seemed to know. The gleaming metal of the lab tables reflected the inky black skin of the young Pitch, tapping against the dark glass in front of him. A tiny, pale hand tapped back, sapphire eyes spotted with emerald green staring into crimson red. Behind the two of them was the same woman, red hair reaching her waist, her eyes closed as she brushed through their hair.

“What is their name?” The boys spoke at the same time, and the woman smiled, running her tan fingers through their hair, reflection matching reflection.

“The same as yours." She said, tucking their hair behind their ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**Reflections often take the forms of what the greatest threat to their Ward is. It is a behavior that allows their Ward to better recognize what will hurt them, and help them avoid it for their own safety.**

**But sometimes, a Reflection will take the form of what the Ward fears most, whether it is a genuine threat to them or not, if that fear is strong enough.**

**Everyone has a Reflection, but only a few have real relationships with them, and few will ever see the true form their Reflection takes, as a separate entity from their own bodies.**

**A Light Worlder has two halves to their singular soul. The Orderly side, and the Chaotic side. For Light Worlders connected to a goddess, their Chaotic side is often targeted by the Black Goddess and taken out long before they are even born. This is possible through the paradox the Dark World creates with its ability to affect all Eras at any time.**

**Light and Dark Reflections, however, are almost always separate, no matter if their Ward’s soul is separated or not. Though, very rarely, a Reflection can be formed in a Converged state naturally.**

**Converging any other time, without the presence of their Wards, is forbidden, and considered a traitorous action. The Guardian of the Reflection must cast out the traitor, naming them a Majora, and punish them, if this happens.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  


_ …….. _

_ Please insert your name. _

_ ……….. _

_ Please insert your name. _

_......... _

**_Tell me your name._ **

**_~_ **

**_~_ **

**_~_ **

**_~_ **

**_~_ **

**_You are not meant to learn._ **

**_{You are not meant to learn.}_ **

**_She is a ghost._ **

**_{She is a ghost.}_ **

**_Leave._ **

**_{Leave.}_ **

**_Get out of here._ **

**_{Get out of here.}_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

_ The Reflection is a cold place. But it can be warm as well. Those bathed in Light freeze. Those clouded by darkness burn. It is a void. Ringed by mirrors that look into the lives of others. The sky is like a river. Waves passing by, rippling with the footsteps of life. _

_ Reflections have existed before the gods. They are what started time and space, the Reflective Realm itself being where the first beings of Creation appeared. The Reflections that inhabited the Mirrors there were nothing but tiny orbs of light back then, not yet connected to any soul. _

_ The Reflection you will learn about now, is the Reflection of the two you know as Tear and Wraith. _

_ Reflections often take the form of either the biggest threat to a Ward, or their biggest fear.  _ **_Their_ ** _ biggest fear... _

_ Is love. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Inky-black hands pull on the pink sash around the Reflection's waist. Pale hands pick up the small Pitch, as she hums a song only she seems to know yet. Large, dark eyes watch the woman anxiously.

"Ghost...you shouldn't be here…" The Sword Spirit finally speaks, fitfully tugging at the end of his hair.

"Ghirahim… Tis not your call as to whether I should be here or not. He is my Ward. Even your Prince cannot get rid of me." The woman smiles, gently bouncing the young Pitch in her arms, red hair swaying behind her as she moves. "This little wraith will one day meet his counterpart, and those two will find their way to the one I take the form of." Completely silver eyes finally land on the nervous Demon Sword, who had switched to picking at his nails. "I need you to make sure he is able to do that, little Guardian."

"I….I cannot promise you that, Ghost."

"No, I guess you can't. But I know you'll try. I don't understand why you are so frightened of the Prince. You have so much power, you could easily defend yourself even if you cannot beat him."

"Tis not the point, Ghost. I cannot risk fighting against Maligna, because even if he can't do much to me, he can do something to the children. And I won't let that happen."

"You could use an assistant. I'm sure dealing with unruly newborn Pitches is not an easy task on your own."

"Some of the others usually help me. The hunter helps when he can, and the young Lorulean was supposed to help me but….her brother still has not broken his tank. She stays in the old lab, refusing to leave. I fear for her health."

"The Great Fairy watches over her, do not worry about the Lorulean. You should be worrying about that ice spirit though. The Hero of Winds' little Shadow will be needed to keep the wraith under control, as well as the other way around."

"What about the witch's creation? We still don't know why he's appeared. He was ripped out of the soldier's soul, and now he's reformed here despite being defeated, thousands of years before the Era he is from."

"He was formed unnaturally. Being ripped from your Light's soul and then killed doesn't yield the same results as a proper Light and Dark battle. A paradox has been created, he will inevitably be the very reason the Guardian of Time created him."

"Hm…."

Ghost glances at Ghirahim, humming once more. "You don't have to remain here, Ghirahim. You have a choice of who wields you. Just because Maligna is your last master's child, does not mean you are obligated to allow him to wield you."

"I….I can't leave."

"And why can't you?"

Ghirahim goes silent, leaning back on the table behind him, gribbing the sides of it. He hangs his head, his hair slipped forward to show off the scarred flesh on his left ear, not even a third of the size of his right ear. Ghost narrows her eyes at the sight, the visage of the Sword Spirit looking so small and weak causing anger to bubble deep within her. She sighs, approaching him, and lifts the young Pitch up to him.

"Hold him please."

"Uh…" Ghirahim hesitantly takes the Dark into his arms, propping him up on his hip. Ghost steps back, crossing her arms and staring at him for a moment. She nods, a satisfied look on her face. The Pitch rests his head on Ghirahim's shoulder, humming and chirping to himself.

"Can Sword Spirits have children?"

Ghirahim sputters, his face turning a deep purple. "What?! Uh….why...why would you ask such a thing?"

"Why is such an embarrassing thing to ask?"

"Well...for one, Sword Spirits don't have...genitalia….like Hylians or other creatures do. And we don't exactly form them from energy like the Goddess does with the Pitches…."

"Then how do you?"

"Why are you asking?!"

"Just curious. I need to go, I will speak with you some other time, little Guardian." Ghost turns on her heel, waving her hand as she quickly disappears into the wall of the lab.

Ghirahim stands shocked, the Pitch in his arms absently kicking his feet back and forth. He looks down at him, repositioning him on his hip. Ghirahim sighs, staring at the pale blue ribbon tied around the wrist that held the child's body to his. He rests his cheek on the top of the Pitch's head, closing his eyes as he slowly sways back and forth.

"It's not exactly something that can be explained…" He whispers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Piercing blue eyes kept watch over the young boy as he ran around the yard of the old house, chasing a small rabbit that had wandered into his sight. The elderly man sighed, placing his hands one over the other on top of the jeweled staff in front of him. He glanced at the red-haired woman beside him, blank silver eyes seemingly staring into nothing.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Ms. Ghost?" He returned his eyes to the child, who had abandoned chasing the rabbit and had now picked up a tree branch much too big for him and proceeded to try and drag it by one end around the yard. Ghost smiled, tilting her head in his direction.

"You could always call me by her name, you know. I would not mind."

"You might not, but I would."

"Hmmm….Well, _ Pierce, _ I am here to tell you of the child's future. Another evil is on its way to Hyrule. You are too old to assist, so the Blessing of Courage has been passed on to him."

"Of course it has." Pierce scoffs. "That's just how it goes. He's already going to have his innocence ripped away from him….How old will he be?"

"Fourteen."

"Goddesses above...Will Hylia ever choose a champion that isn't a damn child?!" Pierce spits. He huffs, scratching beneath his beard.

"You still have a few little pink strands there. Surprising, I'd have thought raising a child would have made all of them gray by now." Ghost hums, crossing one leg over the other.

"We're getting there...I'm sure all this will get rid of the last of them." He scoffs, turning his head to her. "Why do you have her form? I never understood it, I thought Reflections take on the form of the biggest threat to the Ward. I highly doubt his late mother is a threat to him."

"We can also take on the form of their biggest fears. His fear, as well as his counterpart's, is love."

"Why would a child be afraid of love?"

"Because he will teach himself that the people he loves often leave or disappear. And he will grow to be afraid of it. It will be my job to try and combat that. But ultimately, it will be up to him to allow it. I can only see so much of his future. I don't know if he will succeed in overcoming that fear."

"For his sake, I hope he does. Love may be the only thing that will get that boy through whatever the goddess throws at him."

Ghost looks at Pierce, and a smile grows on her lips.

"It got you through it all. I think he will be just fine." Ghost pats Pierce's hand, before leaning back, her head dipping into the window behind the bench that sat in, and disappeared into the glass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The void of the Reflection was a welcome sight. Ghost's feet gently landed on the small bar that stood in front of a mirror, attached to it on the sides. She stared into the large piece of glass, watching the Pitch be outfitted in heavy black metal armor. Ventilators lined the spine of the armor as well as the neckpiece. Wraith hummed while the armor was being put on him, his hands intertwined with another Pitch's, this one nearly encased in heavy-looking chains. She sighed, seating herself on the bar, laying across it on her side.

She tapped the glass, and it rippled, soon showing her the face of her other Ward. For a moment, everything looked fine to her. He was laying down on a bed in the castle of New Hyrule, still resting.

Tear seemed to be staring into the mirror across from him, but something started to feel off. He was inspecting the black marks he had received from the Lorulean Pitch, staring blankly into the mirror at them.

_ "Gross,"  _ he muttered under his breath, and the mirror went black for a moment, rippling with shadows. Ghost shot up, gritting her teeth. When the mirror cleared, that atramentous demon, known to her as Vanity, stood behind Tear, a bird-like mask covering his face. He whispered into Tear's ear, running his hands over Tear's bare shoulders, a gleaming smirk almost mocking her from the other side.

When Tear collapsed, Ghost shot forward, bursting through the mirror. Vanity had disappeared, and now, black tar oozed out of every orifice in Tear's face. Ghost began to panic, unable to think calmly enough to do anything.

**So she screamed.**

Heavy footsteps and the sound of armor clanging caused her to stop, and she sunk into the floor as the captain burst through. He quickly hooked his arms under Tear, hauling him up. She remained in the walls as he carried Tear through the halls of the castle, following them.

_ Not yet….please not yet… _ She thought to herself, leaving the wall and gliding behind them, unseen in her Reflective form.

_ We still have to get to the Wraith, please don't take him yet! _

  
  
  


_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

**Character Unlock:**

**-Reflection of the Hero of Two Worlds and the Wraith: Ghost**

**Known Powers:**

**-Constant Reflective**

**-Siren**

**-???**

**-???**

**-???**

**Known Eras:**

**-Era of Light and Dark**

**-Era of the Split**

**-Era of the Merge**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Welcome to the Reflection._ **

  
  
  


_ gshwtghhhhhhh _

_ zzzzrTTTTT _

_ rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr _

  
  
  
  


**_SYSTEM ERROR_ **

  
  


**_SYSTEM ERROR_ **

  
  


**_PLEASE REBOOT_ **

  
  
  


**_PLEASE REBOOT_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_HELP M_ **

**~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> System reboot required to continue.


	4. Sor Arcana Eveta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Across the ages.

******Welcome. You are playing a game known as:**

##  **Hyrule-Bound, But Never Found.**

**Please choose a save file.**

**-Link**

**-** **________**

**-Empty**

**-Empty**

**→ Link**

**Do you wish to open this save file?**

**→ Yes**

**Confirmed.**

**Enjoy the game.**

**  
  
**

“So, is his name _Pierce_ or is it Link and he just goes by Pierce?” Bound grunts as he pulls himself over a particularly large tree root. He and Lepus had been left in the middle of the Lost Woods, and had already become...well, _lost,_ within a few minutes of walking.

“I believe Pierce is the name the ladies of the village he used to live in call him, actually. Because of his _‘piercing blue eyes’.”_ Lepus sticks his tongue out, and wiggles his fingers, earning a snort from Bound. “He kept going by it since it was easier than being referred to as ‘Link’, I’m guessing the name just brought bad memories. I’m sure you can relate.”

Bound hums, then sighs. “This is taking too fucking long. We won’t be able to find him at this pace.” He kicks his foot against the trunk of a tree in frustration, and is promptly thrown back on his rear. Lepus sprints to Bound’s side, quickly pulling him back up.

A small orb of light began to fly quickly around the duo, tiny giggles emanating from it. It was a fairy, a dark purple fairy, swerving in and out of the reach of Lepus’s clawed hands.

“Ahhhh, little Dark and Light. Dark and Light, Dark and Light. Light and Dark! The shadow’s not gonna like you two! Not gonna like it, not gonna like it, not gonna like it at all!” The fairy chitters, flittering about.

“Oh would you quit your nonsense you stupid fae!” Lepus growls, raising a hand. The fairy freezes, as a pale purple light surrounds it. A shrill scream bursts from the tiny creature, and out of the small orb of light, limbs begin to form. The light finally fades, leaving a lanky creature covered in leaves and vines floating in the air. Feathery, iridescent wings shiver in the air, low-hanging ears twitching. A head of deep red hair shakes, as the fairy tries to yank itself out of the magic hold Lepus held on them. Violet eyes glare at him, a mouth of razor-sharp teeth bared.

“What is your name, fairy?” Bound says, using a much calmer tone, placing his hand on Lepus’s wrist.

The fairy snarls, dipping their head back, clawed fingers twitching at their sides. “My big sis always told me not to talk to strangers, ya know? She would say, ‘Little brother, don’t talk to strangers! You could get hurt!’. ‘Tael, don’t go running off, you won’t be able to find your way back!’ ….She was right, you know. I can’t find my way back. And now I’m stuck here in this weird place. I wanna go back to Termina…I need to get back to my friends…”

“Okay, whatever. Your name’s Tael?”

“Yes.”

“Well, Tael, do you know a man by the name of Pierce? Or some Shadow Creature known as Arcan?”

Tael brought his head back up, staring at the duo. "Yes, I do. Why do you want to know about them?"

"We were told to find them."

"Why would a hero want to find another hero? 'Tis unnatural, the War Across the Ages proved as much."

"What...War Across the Ages? The fuck are you even- Listen…" Bound breathed in slowly, trying to keep his cool.

"Hey."

"Wh-"  
  
"He's making a joke about something, ignore it, Link." Lepus snorted, glaring at the fairy.

"We need to find Pierce. I don't really know why we need to, but we do. Something is happening right now, I'm sure you already know since you mentioned needing to get back to where you're from. And we need Pierce's help to stop it." Bound holds eye contact with Tael, despite the overwhelming sense of dread he got from it.

"Who told you this? Who told you to come find the hero of this Era?" Tael's lip twitches, peeling up in a snarl, knife-like teeth glinting in the dim light of the forest.

"He called himself the Happy Mask Salesman. Happy, for short, I guess? He was fucking weird." Bound shook his head, and waved his hands, forcing himself back on topic. "Whatever. He was the one that told us to come find Pierce, he was the one that brought us here."

"And you trusted him?" Tael's eyes seem to glow, his clawed fingers twitching, his snarl growing.

"Actually, I trusted Lepus, who has much better judgment than I do when it comes to trusting people. Lepus is the only person I trust, and he said we could follow what Happy was saying. So yes, by association, I trusted him." Bound scratches at a spot on the side of his left wrist, before moving his fingers to scratch at his ring finger.

Tael seems to calm a bit at Bound's words, but is still clearly perturbed.

"Fine. I'll take you to Pierce. But don't expect my help with placating his shadowy little pet. You'll have to convince him yourself." Tael spat, shaking his wings when Lepus finally let go of him.

The fairy glared at the duo before taking off in front of them, winding through the trees as he led them through the Lost Woods. Before long, the trees finally opened up, and the telltale bustle of a town nearby sent a shiver down Bound's spine.

Children ran around the town, chasing Cuccos and playing various games. A little girl, around 5 years old, ran up to Bound, staring up at him with big brown eyes to match her hair. She smiled at him, and raised her little hand up, holding a small purple flower. Bound took it wordlessly, and the girl ran off. A sense of nostalgia washed over him, but he couldn't figure out why. Tael had reverted to a little ball of light just before they reached the town, and now hovered in front of Bound's face.

"Come on, other Hero. It's time you met your predecessor…" Tael bounced in the air as he flew off again, the duo once again following at a quick pace. They soon passed through the town and out of the gate, heading towards another mass of trees. Tael led them around the small forest, until they reached a path that led into a grove in the middle. From the entrance to the path, they could see a group of animals surrounding something.

Tael changed to his Hylian-esque form once again, and waved his hand with a flourish. "After you, other Hero. Don't say I didn't warn you…" He flew off, quickly disappearing into the thicket of trees.

Lepus and Bound shared a look, then slowly began to walk along the path. Lepus tensed, already sensing the massive collection of shadows that snaked their way through the trees and the grove. He grabbed Bound's arm, silently warning him to be careful. As they got closer to the grove, the soft sound of someone humming reached their ears. It was a song that felt hauntingly familiar to Bound, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it.

A man sat on a stump in the middle of the grove, holding a colorful harp in his arms. He strummed at it absently, humming along. As the duo got closer, the man stopped, and the animals slowly dispersed. He was facing away from the two, and after setting down the harp, he turned his head to the left, the sun washing over the blonde streaks woven through bright pink hair. He turned his head back, and stood up, stepping backwards to stand on top of the stump.

"State why you are here, and quickly, before I call on him." The man speaks, and Lepus yanks Bound back as writhing strings of shadows shoot from the ring of trees surrounding them, gathering around the stump. Red sparks began to form, crackling as the tendrils whipped around.

"Are you Pierce?" Bound called out, pressing forward against the arm Lepus had stuck out to keep him back. "We were sent here by some mask salesman to ask for your help."

"A mask salesman, eh? I definitely don't trust that. Mask salesmen aren't the most trustworthy sort. Did that fairy lead you here?"

"Tael? Yes, he did. Look, we're just trying to figure out what's going on. There are creatures in the Dark World that are planning to unleash an army of Shadow Creatures so that an old evil can return. Portals are being opened up and people are being yanked through them and thrown into other Eras."

The man turned around, a snarl pulling at his lips. Piercing blue eyes bored into Bound's own. "What do you know of the Dark World?"

"Well, I lived there as a prisoner for 20 years. So I know a bit. They thought I'd never make it out, and neither did I, so the ones who worked around my cell were very free with talking about their plans. Especially their little Prince." Bound sneered at the memory, scratching at the back of his left hand.

"You say you were a prisoner of the Dark World? And yet, you have a Dark following you. What relation do you have with him?"

Bound sputters a bit, shifting his weight. "What does that matter? Look, are you going to help us or not?!"

The man stares at Bound and Lepus, silent. He huffs, placing a hand on his hip. "Insufficient." The tendrils shoot out, grabbing Bound around his waist and throwing him into the trees to the right. "And by the way," he raises his left hand, a gleaming white sword appearing, "yes, I am Pierce." He hops off the stump, and sprints towards Bound.

Lepus whistles, catching Bound's attention. A ball of purple light forms in his hand, which he throws at Bound, who catches it with his left, an iridescent purple blade appearing. The shadows that had surrounded the stump focused their attention on Lepus, growing in height as they bolted towards him. Lepus growled, stretching his arms out as dark purple rings formed at his feet. The rings rotated, rapidly spinning until they seemed to bore into the ground, creating black masses around them.

Some of the shadows got sucked in, but the main mass was smart enough to cut off those pieces before more of it was pulled in. Lepus used one hand to create another ring, this one hovering above his hand and threw it towards the collection of shadows, slicing through the middle. This pushed the mass back a bit, but it still managed to surround him. The spots on Lepus's face began to glow, like constellations in the night sky, and a pair of deep red eyes now bored into his own sapphire blue ones.

A low, guttural voice growled into his ear as the shadows surrounded him.

_"Sor arcana eveta… Emisa catul lepus."_

Pierce already had Bound on the ropes. Their swords clashed loudly, the sound of metal hitting metal ringing through the grove. Pierce took a swing at Bound's side, but Bound managed to meet it with his own blade, pointing the sword's tip to the ground, and using the position to swing it out and up, rolling Pierce's blade around. He kicked his foot out into Pierce's stomach, driving him back. Pierce reared back, but used the momentum to bring his blade back up, and swing it around towards Bound's head.

With no time to move out of the way, Bound whipped his head toward the sword, and bit down in the edge of the blade. This catches Pierce off guard, and as he tries to pull the sword back, Bound grabs Pierce's wrist, letting go of the sword and yanking him towards him. He drives his knee into Pierce's sternum, bending his wrist back until he releases the sword, and, dropping his own sword, uses his other hand to push Pierce upwards by the front of his belt. He throws the elder hero away from him, almost cringing at the hollow sound of Pierce's head hitting the ground, face first.

The mass of shadows around Lepus had shifted when Pierce hit the ground. Lepus took this chance to dig his hands into the tar-like shadows that surrounded him, the spots all over his body glowing brighter and brighter. With the mass caught off guard, he reared back, the shadows dispersing slightly around him. He yanked his hands up and back, whip-like tendrils now encasing his hands, and slammed them down. The mass was flattened to the ground, its main body finally being revealed as a small crater formed around where it landed. Lepus reared his hands back again, purple and red smoke forming around his hands, and slammed them down again, a pained shout emitted from the Pitch that now laid on the ground.

Pierce slowly stood up, eyeing the blade that was set before him. Bound set Pierce's sword in front of him. "Get up, _Hero._ If you want to continue this fight, grab your sword and let's keep _going."_ Bound's deep blue eyes were now the ones boring into Pierce, the glowing blade in his left hand now complimenting the triangular crest that was slowly shining brighter and brighter, dimming out every now and again.

Pierce grabbed his sword's hilt, but kept the blade pointing to the ground as he straightened his back, glancing over at the Dark lying on the ground, Lepus standing near them, out of breath.

"You're a wielder of the Triforce, huh?" Blood had begun to trickle down Pierce's nose, which his wiped away, the white sword disappearing. "Spending 20 years in the Dark World didn't cause you to lose it?"

"Because I never allowed myself to succumb to the darkness that covered the place. Maybe you should try asking a few more questions before you decide to attack people who are asking for your help." The sword in Bound's hand also disappeared, and Pierce snickered.

"Eh, I really just wanted to see what you were made of. It's not every day you meet another Hero of Hyrule. Let alone learn you're probably going to be meeting more of them. Arcan! Get your ass up, we both know you're just fine." Pierce pinched his nose, leaning forward. "Shit, you got me good with that one. I wasn't expecting to fucking _lift my ass."_

"I'm stronger than I look." Bound shrugs, crossing his arms.

"I'll say." Pierce laughs. The Dark, Arcan, stood up, shaking his head. He shifted the deep purple and red robes that hung around his waist, rolling his shoulders. "I'm surprised a Catul could have that much power though...I'm guessing you're Lepus, right? I have heard many a tale about you."

Lepus simply stares at Arcan, not answering Pierce. Bound chuckles, shaking his head. "He's not fond of other Pitches. I'm assuming Arcan is a Feim? They're rather large...granted I don't know much about what constitutes a female Dark other than size."

"No, he's a Gemin. Intersex Dark, but he is Feim-leaning, that's why he's so big. His abilities aren't really anything too special, but he's strong enough that he can't be considered a regular Gemin."

"Ah...well...Now that all of this is settled…. Do you think you can help us? I'm still not really sure what kind of help we need, but according to the salesman, we're supposed to find you, and...okay yeah I really don't know what we were supposed to do after we found you…"

Pierce laughs, standing straight again, and letting go of his nose. "Don't worry about that for now." He snaps his fingers, and Arcan turns, trotting over. The ring of trees shift, as Arcan's eyes change to a pale blue. The area around them lurches, and the trees begin to push themselves back, the grass beneath Bound's feet turning to sand. A seagull squawks a short distance away, and a rabbit sprints out from a bush at the edge of the trees, chasing the low-gliding bird.

A small cottage appeared, the sills lined with planters filled with hibiscus flowers. A garden was situated to the side of the house, various plants and vegetables growing there. A vast ocean was set in front of the house, the beach covered in pale sand.

"Goddesses…" Bound whispered to himself, staring out at the body of water before him. Cold hands latched onto his wrist, as Lepus pressed himself to Bound's side. "Haven't seen an ocean...since…"

"My own personal island, in a way...Arcan helped make it. I felt too enclosed in the regular parts of Hyrule. There's a small village near here of people we've let come in, so that when I'm gone this land won't be left to dreams or memory."

"What do you call it?"

" **Koholint.** After a land I once visited, but is now gone. I think you two should come inside. There's someone you might wish to meet. Believe it or not, you and that fairy were not the first to be pulled in here." Pierce waved them inside.

When Bound entered the house, a feeling of suffocating sadness washed over him. Two young women sat at the small table in the middle of the cottage. One had short hair, light blue in color, and was writing in a large silver lined book. A short blue cloak adorned her shoulders, a familiar triangular jewel on the back connecting it to her clothing. Her other arm was covered with a metal pauldron, and wore white leggings with a familiar design in them under a large blue skirt. The other was a woman with chin length white hair, purple marks painted on her cheeks. She wore a dark purple dress with a high collar, a white and blue skirt split into multiple pieces hanging around her waist. She sat with her legs criss-crossed in the chair, dark amethystine eyes staring at the book in front of the other woman.

"These two lovely women are Cia and Lana, Guardians of Time." Pierce's voice didn't reach Bound's ears. The white-haired woman looked up, and quickly stood, batting at the blue-haired woman to stand as well. She bowed, fidgeting with her fingers. The blue-haired one turned, and stopped short, staring at him.

"Uh, hello! I'm Cia," the white-haired woman spoke first, "this is my twin, Lana. It is very nice to meet you in person, we know so much of your journey but never have had the pleasure of meeting you until now!" Cia smiled, glancing at Lana a few times. She smacks Lana's arm, who jolts and clears her throat.

"Uh...yes...yes, hello." She extends a hand to Bound, who takes it, shaking it. "You are…?"

"I go by Bound. Don't worry, you don't have to call me Link or anything. I'm sure being a Guardian there are a few too many Links."

Lana snorts, nodding. "Yes, far too many. But I guess it's needed, somewhat…" Her eyes land on Lepus, widening slightly in a knowing look. Lepus quietly shakes his head, a small movement. Her eyes return to Bound, and she lets go of his hand. "Sorry, Cia's a bit of a fangirl so if she does anything embarrassing, forgive her."

"HEY!!" Cia shrieks, stomping her bare foot on the ground.

"Why are you barefoot?!"

"These shoes suck that's why!!"

"Put your shoes on!"

"We're inside a house, it doesn't matter!! Why are you wearing your shoes inside someone else's house!"

The two women continue to bicker, earning snickering from Arcan and Pierce. Bound continues to stare at the twins, the sense of familiarity too much to ignore, but he remains quiet, hoping the answers would come on their own.

_There is too much going on… Why does it have to be this complicated?_

_~_

_\-- > Game saved._

_~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sor arcana evetus...Emisa, catul lepus." - "As magic kills...Hello, little void."  
> (alternatively: "As fairies die...Welcome back, little hunter.")


	5. The Reflection - Fairy & Prince

An eerie giggle echoed through the trees. Link sat in the middle of Lost Woods, staring into the trench of water that held the shortcut to Zora's Domain. At his feet was the odd mask he had gotten in Termina, the red and blue marks an ironic duo of colors to him.

He sat there, having entered the woods to try and smash the mask to pieces, scattering it across the forest so that no one could use it. But now he found himself too scared to do it.

_ So much for being a Wielder of Courage. _

The giggle sounded again, causing Link to sigh, annoyed.

"What do you want, Skull Kid?" The teen called out. 4 years had passed since the events of Termina, and the very imp that had caused him so much trouble finally found his way back to Hyrule a few months ago.

"Just wonderin' why you're hiding in here still. Skylar's getting worried you'll join us forever if you stay here much longer~" A low rattle signaled Skull Kid's appearance next to Link. He barely glanced over at the imp, before continuing his stare down with his reflection in the water.

"You know…" Skull Kid cooed, "they say that in reflective surfaces, you can see another world. That the Reflection is its own place, not just a trick of light. Maybe if you're willing, you can meet your own Reflection, and he can give you the answers you're looking for." Link scoffs, turning to face him, but the imp is gone.

The wind blows softly through the woods, and a shudder runs down Link's back. He turns back to the water, his eyes landing on the mask. He slowly reaches for it, as a low whisper settles in the back of his mind. In the corner of his eye, he sees something move. He whips his head to the left, staring down into the water.

He's frozen in place, staring at the water and his reflection in it. His hand moves away from the mask, resting against the grass on the edge of the pool. He crawls forward, leaning to look down into the water. Suddenly, a surge of water shoots up, soaking him. A screech rings out, and a freezing cold hand wraps itself around his throat.

Black is all he can see, framed by white-blonde hair. Link is yanked down into the water, his vision fading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ "Your name is Zeir. You are an Heir to one of the oldest powers ever known. You are the Dark Image of the one who split everything. The one who help bring forth the Era of my return. Find him, child. But be warned. In two worlds you will not survive. So make sure you do what needs to be done in the world where you do." _

Hands pressed against the young Pitch's face. The water surrounding him was cold, like him, but the body that held him was warm. Images flashed through his mind. The pitch black of the shadows that surrounded him. The sound of glass breaking and his own feet smacking against a metal floor as he ran, not knowing where he was. Or who he was.

Curly purple hair that floated around the elder Dark's head who caught him, carrying him away. The worried voice of another, and smooth, tough hands pressing against his cheeks, checking for injuries.

Then nothing.

The silence around him was deafening, only a tiny ripple here and there signalling the movement of the being that held him now.

Suddenly, a loud shockwave blasted its way through his body, and he felt the water around him moving. His hand rose upwards, and he pulled himself up, his hands scrambling for purchase on the water-covered floor. He rolled on the ground, laying on his back in the 2-inch layer of water that covered the temple floor. He breathed heavily, trying to get his eyes to focus on what was in front of him.

Finally, he sat up, looking around. The room he was in seemed endless, two gate-like doors on sitting across from each other, and a small mound of dirt with a tiny, scraggly tree sitting in the middle. Slowly, he stood, cautiously making his way to the tree. He pressed an inky black hand against the wood, running his fingers against it. His nails made deep scratches in the wood, iridescent blue sap pouring from the marks.

Warm hands wrapped around his neck from behind, and something whispered into his ear.

_ "You have a visitor, my Ward." _

The Pitch turned, just as one of the doors burst open, a young girl running through and slamming it shut again. She slumped against the door, sobbing. He stayed in his place, staring at her quietly. Finally, she stood, turning around. Her eyes landed on him and she took a step back, pressing against the door.

"Who…" She muttered, slowly moving towards him. "Hello, dear….Where did you come from?"

He continued to stare at her, and simply pointed at the water surrounding the tiny island.

"You….you came from the water?" Her hair was a deep red, but the roots were clearly turning white, her eyes an odd mixture of blue and purple. He nodded at her, pressing himself against the tree. She comes closer, hesitantly reaching her hands out. "I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart. I'm Luca. What is your name?"

The child hums, making a short whistle. Luca shakes her head. "You speak in the same tongue as the Caliga, I can't understand you, dear. I assume you're a Fayrin. One of the Dark World…" She kneels in front of him. "You have a name given to you by the Black Goddess...But if you'd like...I could give you a new one? One for this world."

He stares at her, and slowly nods.

"How about  _ Rai? _ It means 'prince'. I think it would suit you." She smiles, earning a tentative one back. It was awkward, blue-white canines bared back at her.

Luca chuckles, cupping the child's face. "Try not to be so rigid." She smiles again, and he returns it, this time with less teeth. "There you go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link pressed his hand tightly against his mouth, trying to calm himself. Drool dribbled down his chin, covering his hand as his breath got more and more frantic. The creature in front of him stood silently, a Keaton Mask covering its face. It had the same hair and clothing he had had as a child, but his body was contorted. Knees sitting lower than they should, arms hanging down to those knees. Masks lined its belt, and once in a while it would jerk, a quiet  _ tic  _ emitting from its neck or arms. It sat with its body only a few inches from Link's, the pointed nose of the mask almost touching his own. Its hands pressed on either side of his legs, malformed legs bent between Link's.

Its breathing was slow and heavy. Every time it shifted, Link would let out a tiny whimper trying to stay as far away as he possibly could. Which wasn't very far, given the thing seemed hellbent on invading his personal space like it was free real estate.

_ (I'm not sorry ~TC) _

"Why do you shake? What are you afraid of, Link? I represent your fears and nightmares. So why do I take your form? A fairychild of the woods, turned to a hero of time. Why are you so afraid of me?" Its voice was low, much lower than Link expected it to be. "Why do you cause me to take this form? Why are you so afraid of yourself?"

Slowly, it reached its hands up to Link's face, pulling his hands away from his mouth. Holding Link's hand in one of its own, it used the free one to pull off its own mask, empty, void-like black eyes boring into Link's own.

_ "Why are you so afraid?" _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

A warm hand covered Rai's mouth, the other cradling his head. A warm cheek pressed against his cold one, humming quietly.

"Little prince….Your counterpart will meet you soon. What will you do when you meet him?" The Reflection had its eyes closed, a mouth like a white void opening when it spoke. It moved its hand down, cupping Rai's chin.

Rai stared ahead, into the water surrounding the tiny island they sat on.

**_"Kill him."_ **

"Good...good…" Its fingers drummed against Rai's neck, running down his shoulders. "You won't be seeing the princess anymore after you fight him. I suggest you say whatever you may have been holding back in this last visit. You will never get the chance again." The hand that rested on Rai's hand slipped back, pulling loose the braids that had held back his pitch black hair. They laced into the back of his hair, pulling his head back. Warm lips pressed against Rai's temple, smiling against his skin as his eyes rolled back. "Sleep for now. You will wake when she arrives."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Take._ **

  
  


**_Take._ **

  
  


**_Take back._ **

  
  


**_Take back what you did._ **

  
  


**_Take back what you did to me._ **

  
  


**_Take it back._ **

  
  


**_Why why why whywhhywrhhrrwrhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr………………………._ **

_ Wake up. Wake up wake up wake upwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeuuuuuuuupppppppppp. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~ _

Shattering Reflections can be painful. To both parties.

It's especially painful with Darks. Darks are more naturally attuned to their Reflections, given how little interaction they get with anything else. Reflections are meant to be protectors, guardians.

But some of them are sick little creatures.

Especially ones who claim to be royalty amongst servants.

A lesson to be had.

Do not claim to be a prince when you are nothing but a peasant.

Only speak to fairies if you know how to respect them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Character Unlock:**

**-Reflection of the Hero of Time: Fairy**

**Known Powers:**

**-Mask**

**-Body Shift**

**-???**

**-???**

**-???**

**Known Eras:**

**-Era of the Hero of Time**

**-Era of the Merge**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Character Unlock:**

**-Reflection of the Dark One's Heir: Prince**

**S H A T T E R E D  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** ~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shatter the sick fuck.


	6. Secrets Slipping Out

**_(WARNING: BODY HORROR AND MENTIONS OF SELF-HARM)_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Why do you trust them so much? You know they'll just leave you. Blame you for their problems and leave you, just like he did._ **

_ Shut up. _

**_Why? Because I speak the truth? You know well what's going to happen, Sean. You're going to be left all alone._ **

**_All by yourself._ **

**_No one to save you._ **

**_No one to continue listening to your stuttering rambling, your nonsensical rants over nothing._ **

**_No one to care about the pathetic little half-breed you are._ **

**_You will be alone._ **

_ SHUT UP! _

A fist gripped Sean's wrist, an arm wrapping around his waist to hold him in place. Sean breathed heavily, struggling to get away from whatever was holding him. Gloam's voice finally reached his ears, calling his name.

"Sean! You have to stop! You're okay, I'm right here!" Gloam held Sean tighter, until he slowly went limp in his arms. Sean was still breathing heavily, but was no longer fighting against Gloam's grip. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Sean didn't answer, and pulled his hands up towards his face, rubbing at his eyes. He brought his legs closer to his chest, curling into a ball in Gloam's lap. Gloam sighed, leaning back against the wall behind him.

The covers of Sean's bed were everywhere, one having been thrown to the other side of the room, the other halfway on the bed and halfway on the floor where the two of them sat. A pillow was wedged between Gloam's arm and the side of the bed, and Gloam grabbed it, placing it behind his own head against the wall.

"That Cremia girl has a weird sixth sense. She woke me up and just pulled me to your door, then left without a single word…" Gloam rambles, pressing his cheek against the top of Sean's head. "You've been having nightmares a lot, Sean. I wish you'd tell me what they were about."

"You don't ever tell me what your nightmares are about." Sean's voice is rough and raspy, barely above a whisper. Gloam sighs.

"Yeah, I know….But my dreams are usually nonsensical. I...can't really describe them well. Maybe that's what's going on with you too, but...I'm still going to worry."

"Why worry?"

"Because I can."

That answer made Sean tense up, one of his hands curling up into Gloam's shirt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heavy breathing filled the otherwise quiet room, light tapping against glass sounding every few minutes. Tear pressed his forehead against the floor-length mirror on the wall opposite his bed, one hand clasping around his other arm, nails digging into it, the other hand rhythmically tapping against the glass of the mirror.

Reflected in the mirror were silver eyes staring back at him, fiery red hair framing a ghostly pale face. A serene smile graced Ghost's face as she stared down at Tear through the mirror, tapping back every time he did.

Tear coughed, pitch black tar splattering onto the floor. He wretched and gagged, inky fingers weaved into his hair to pull it out of his face, crimson eyes glowing in the dark room. Tear's body twitched and convulsed as he continued to vomit the atramentous substance, it pooling on the floor and staining his paints.

"I'm surprised how well you managed to hold onto to that piece of Annira, little one, even with Ordona and the Silver Goddess breathing down your neck. Though I believe that Four Sword wielder is on to you." Vanity's voice was low, a sweet tone as he used one hand to pet Tear's head. "But you did a good job. I'm so  _ proud. _ "

"Shut the fuck up, Luculen." Tear heaved through ragged breathing, the tar continuing to pour out of his mouth. This earned a low chuckle from Vanity, who pressed his nose into Tear's hair, breathing in and out.

"Don't worry. You'll be rewarded well for your assistance. After this, we just need to get Zoey out of the way, and set the stage for Sid to capture DJ, and for you to help lure Soldier along."

"Why do...you want Soldier? Is it because...you  _ miss  _ him?" Tear smirked, his teeth stained a bluish-black. Vanity's fingers dug into Tear's scalp, yanking his head back, causing Tear to wince and begin to choke. Ghost stirred in the mirror, banging her fist on the glass.

"Easy, Ghost. He's  _ fine,  _ I just need to remind him who's in control." Vanity smiled, Ghost snarling back at him, but ceasing her assault on the glass. "My reasons for wanting you to bring Soldier is none of your concern. Just do as your told and you'll get what you want." Vanity shoves Tear's head back, it smacking into the glass with a light thud. Tear's body started to shake harder, and he braced himself against the mirror, starting to heave harder.

The black liquid started to sink into the wood, some of it slithering along to floor to slip out under the closed door. Vanity stood up, staring down at Tear with an annoyed expression.

"Do as you are told, Lurin. I won't tolerate defiance."

With that, Vanity disappeared, and wisps of dark smoke began to come off of the liquid, filling the quiet hallways, searching for their coveted target.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Crack. _

_ …. _

  
  


_ …. _

**_Wake up._ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey uh...DJ right?" Soldier's voice held a nervous tone as he peeked in the doorway of the young woman's room. "Zoey asked me to come check on you." DJ sat silently on her bed, staring at the wall across from her. She didn't look at Soldier when she spoke.

"I'm not supposed to be here." Her voice was strained, barely above a whisper.

"What...do you mean?" Soldier quietly shuffled over to the stool near DJ's bed, sitting down on it. Something felt off about her, and the air held a heavy sense of tension. Something was definitely wrong, but he couldn't figure out what.

He had a feeling he was about to find out.

"You have secrets, don't you, Link?" DJ spoke again, barely turning her head towards him. Her brown eyes looked black in the dim lighting of the room. To Soldier, her gaze felt as if it would tear a hole straight through him. "Are those secrets going to put your friends in danger?"

"What…"

"One of those secrets is here. And it is sending something after me. You need to wake up and help him."

~~~

A terrifyingly loud crash shook Soldier awake, causing him to shoot up from his bed, stumbling out onto the floor. He sprinted out into the hallway, eyes landing on the clearly just-awoken DJ who also stumbled out into the hallway. Torrent stumbled out of his own room, running up to the two of them.

"What happened? What was that noise?" DJ asked, staring at the two men with a confused look. A scream let out, followed by more crashes, and DJ ran down the hallway, Torrent and Soldier running back to their rooms for their weapons, before following her.

When they all made it out of the building, they were faced with a giant black creature covered in cracks that glowed a sickly green. It's face looked as though it had been burnt through, huge razor sharp teeth weighing down a loose jaw, wide sprawling horns curving outwards from its head. A massive clawed hand was being held back by the hooked chains Zoey wielded, Zoey herself standing with her arm wrapped around a beam of another building, trying to give herself leverage against the huge creature.

The creature thrashed wildly, and Soldier realized that whatever this was had managed to take down one of the smaller houses in the village, a very large wolf currently dragging an unconscious body out from the rubble. Sean and Lucas were close by it, moving debris out of the way.

"What's happening, where'd this thing come from?!" Soldier shouted, Shadow suddenly popping up beside him.

"It's a  **Caliga Rumenti** , sometimes called a Rume. Basically a berserker for the Fayrin army. Its shadows are acidic, they can melt through anything that isn't Fayrin." Shadow was currently brushing his hair back, tying the massive curls up into a bun. "The first night I have my dreads out, and this happens....Let's hope they don't get chopped off this time…" He mumbled to himself, earning a raised eyebrow from Soldier.

"Wait...if it can melt through anything that isn't Fayrin, how are Zoey's chains keeping it back?"

Shadow scoffed, finishing the tie on his hair. "Guess."

He jumped in the air, shadows pooling beneath him, and disappeared down into them. Black tendrils spread out from the small pool, shooting towards the Rume, and encasing the giant trunks that seemed to function as its legs. Purple started to encase the legs, overriding the green. The Rume stumbled, roaring loudly.

"Don't just stand there, captain, help!" Ray's voice cut through the commotion, and Soldier whipped his head towards the direction it came from. Ray and Zorana both held semi-unconscious villagers on their arms, Four holding a small child in his own. He sprinted towards them.

"There are more people inside. Start guiding them out, we're heading up the hill to the ranch." Zorana said, casting worried glances as Luca and Rinku ran past, heading towards the Rume.

Four looked towards Zorana, shifting on his feet. "Does the Fayrin stipulation count if you have a piece of a Fayrin in you? Shadow said only something Fayrin can combat a Rume."

"Only if you were born like that." Zorana began towards the hill, keeping on the far edge of the buildings, as far from the Rume as she could get. "Unless you were born with that piece, it wouldn't work."

Soldier flinched as he headed towards the inn he, Torrent, and DJ had just come out of, clenching his teeth.

_ Born like that, huh? _

~~~~

Shadow gripped the giant horns that spread out of the Rume's head, digging his nails into the velveteen surface. The Rume whipped its head, trying to shake him off.

"COME ON YOU SLIMY BASTARD! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" He shouted, ripping his nails into its head, earning a screech of pain and another stumble that nearly threw him off.

Luca stood a few meters from the creature, her arms spread out to the side. Symbols began to form on the ground, a bright fuschia color burning into the ground, setting the grass around it on fire. As she raised her hands up, Rinku leaped above her, practically slingshotting himself into the Rume's stomach. His hands dug into the slimy flesh, bright red seeping into the green and causing the creature's skin to begin to harden and crack.

The symbols began to glow brighter, and a fuschia-colored barrier shot up, surrounding the Rume. Shadow and Rinku jumped off and away from the creature, passing through the barrier. Zoey tugged on the chains, the weapon loosening itself from the Rume's arm and swing back towards her. She caught them by the handles of the scythes that adorned the ends, and flopped back onto the porch of the building she had previously wrapped herself around. With the Rume's limbs free, it bolted towards Luca, but was thrown back by the magic barrier. It roared, pounding its fists against its cage.

"How are we supposed to kill this thing?" Rinku stared up at it, running his hand through his hair. "I've only even see the skinny little creatures that slink around the desert and the Shadow Temple, but those Caliga are pretty small, I've never seen any of them get this big."

"The Caliga that lurk in the desert are called  **Shells.** They're often created by bigger Caliga, like  **Meviri** and  **Paresits** .  _ Meviri _ are used solely for creating shells, while  _ Paresits _ are like that thing Skylar and Ray fought in Termina before coming here. A  **Rumenti** is for pure destruction, meant to melt and poison everything around it. We're lucky we caged it before it burst. Your water likely slowed to process as well, Zeir." Shadow sighed, glaring at the creature currently going ballistic in the cage. "Luca. Close off the cage, and start making it smaller. I want to try something before it bursts."

Luca nodded, spreading her arms again. Fuschia symbols formed in the air above the creature, and the barrier shifted to a dome-like form, completely encasing the Rume. It crouched on all fours, screeching as the barrier began close around it. Shadow approached the front of it, the Rume staring down angrily at the Catul.

**_"Caliga hevor rumenti, tas ichvir borevil kaji?"_ ** Shadow's voice took a low tone as he spoke, his lavendar eyes glowing brightly against the pink light of the magic barrier. The Rume stopped, its heavy breaths slowing as it laid on the ground. Gently, it pressed its horns against the barrier, weaving its claws together in front of it, as if it were praying.

The green sludge that moved beneath the cracks in its body got brighter, and a foul smell began to cover the area. The Rume raised its head, and its face broke into a wide grin, glowing green eyes narrowing in a delighted expression.

**_"Ichiv savti er luculentus. Wao wuy tev Campiso emita, Primor. Ichvir wuy nor liresa fei kiel massint."_ ** The Rume growled out, and before Shadow could respond, a bright green light blinded the group, and a loud wet noise sounded, splattering against the inside of the barrier. The smell was even worse now, causing Luca to cover her face.

"Oh that's worse than the Shells. What the fuck did it say?" Luca gagged, stepping back.

"It said...It was sent here by Luculen, another Pitch. It's after the Heir, that we can't hide them for long…" Shadow said, seemingly unaffected by the putrid smell that pervaded the entire village. "You three...check and make sure everyone got out safely, and then check on the ranch. I have to go find something…" Shadow's face was expressionless, but the look in his eyes was unsettling. They nodded, splitting up to check the buildings as Shadow disappeared into the pool of darkness that appeared beneath him.

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


**_The Countdown begins._ **

**_1 left._ **

  
  


~~~~~~

DJ stood on top of the large wooden fence that lined the edge of the ranch, looking down on the village, an arm wrapped around one of the massive metal spikes. Suddenly, she felt a light tap on the back of her shirt. She turned, looking down. Soldier stood on the ground below, his arm cocked back with a small pebble in his fingers. He lowers it, dropping the rocks, and begins to climb the side of the fence connected to the rock of the hill, and slowly makes his way over to her. He leans on one of the spikes, an arm hooked around it, looking at her.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Could ask you the same thing." She stares back at him, a blank expression on her face. "Why'd you come all the way up here just to talk to me?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Last night, just before the Rume attacked...I saw in you in my dreams."

"Oooh, didn't know you felt that way about me, Mr. Knight." DJ smirked, winking at him, earning a chuckle from Soldier.

"You know what I mean. It was weird, though. You warned me about the Rume. Your eyes looked almost black in it, it was honestly kind of terrifying."

DJ looked at him in confusion, but said nothing. Soldier stared at her for a moment, but found no hint of knowing in her eyes. He sighed, crouching to sit on the edge of the fence, one leg wrapped around the spike, his arm still hooked around it.

"You really don't remember anything about yourself, do you? Nothing except your name." He looks out over the village, a burnt ring in the grass now the only remnant of the Rume's presence. Other than the lingering smell, of course. "So that'd mean you don't know anything about anyone here…"

"I wouldn't say I know nothing about you guys…" DJ whispered, suddenly very close to Soldier's ear. He jerked, whipping his head toward her, her face only a few inches from his, her having leaned down to be closer. He felt the same sense of dread he did in the dream, and DJ's eyes once more looked like small coals, boring into his.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel like I know the people here. Not personally, but I know of them. Like maybe I'd read about them in books. It's barely there, but there's enough that it feels like deja vu when I look at these people. Especially Zoey. But she has a weird feeling about her anyways, even outside of me feeling like I know her."

"Do you know me?"

"Maybe." She stands straight again, staring ahead. "There's something about to happen, but I don't know what it is. Someone here has brought something bad with them. It's someone no one expects. We only have a little time left."

"You're a strange girl, DJ."

"Well...I'm not a girl. That's something I did remember recently. I realized it when I felt like something was off every time you lot called me 'she'."

"Oh, sorry. What do you prefer?"

"Honestly not sure...just 'they' for now, until I can properly remember what I used to use."

"Alright...Do you have any other clues as to who it is that's brought something here?"

"I only know that it's someone no one expects. Someone everyone believes to be just a victim of something evil. I get the word 'cracks' a lot, or at least the sense of cracks."

"We should probably tell the others."

"I'm not sure if that's smart. We don't know who it is, and if we tip off the wrong person, then we might make it worse….Tell Zorana. She's alright."

"How do you know?"

DJ goes silent for a moment. "She feels okay."

"I'm not gonna pretend I know what you mean by that, but I'm going to trust what you're saying. Onto other topics, other then the possibility of more death monsters from the Dark World, how are you? You did get kinda dropped in here with no memory." Soldier taps his fingers against the spike, looking up at them.

"I'm alright. I keep feeling like there was something I'm supposed to do, and something bad might happen if I don't do it, but other than the anxiety I get from that. I'm alright. The people here are kind. You all have a sense of purpose, and even though you've been torn from your homes and thrown into others', you know there's something more you need to do."

"You're a very brooding person, DJ. I don't know if you realized that."

DJ laughs, surprising Soldier slightly. It's a light noise, and their face relaxes from its usual grimace or deadpan. "Something tells me I get that a lot. The way you said it felt very familiar." They lean their against the spike, closing their eyes.

_ I wonder who said it. _

  
  
  
  


_ ~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 left


	7. Countdown

"I am sorry, Four. But the most I could do is bring the Infection back to the beginning. Tear's Infection was caused by an injury. Yours….was caused by sin." Zorana helped Four trudge his way out of the Spring.

"That's alright, Zorana. Tear, are you alright?" Four looked to the younger hero, who silently nodded, rubbing his hands against his collarbone, unable to make eye contact. Four narrowed his eyes at Tear, humming. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Four." Tear's voice came out rough, and he coughed after speaking, as if he had hurt to say even those few words.

"...Alright." Four sighed, wringing out the ends of his pantlegs. He bent to grab his boots situated by the shore, and turned his head to look back towards the spring. He slowly stood straight, boots in hand, and a curious look crossed his face. "Zorana...What is this spring called?"

"Ordon Spring. The Light Spirit that dwells here is known as Ordona. They are a servant of the Silver Goddess." Zorana straightens her back, clasping her hands in front of her.

"The Silver Goddess? I've heard tales of her, but I'll admit I still don't know very much."

"She is the Goddess of Creation and Balance, the Creator of Hylia and Fayra, the Goddesses of Order and Chaos, respectively." Zorana shifts on her feet, becoming more and more figdety as the conversation goes on. "That's all I really know."

"Huh...yeah Shadow had told me that...But I'm curious to know if there's more to her than that…Hm… Did everyone get out okay? From last night?" Four sits on a nearby rock, tugging his boots on.

"Yes. A few people have scrapes, and one had a dislocated shoulder, but other than that, there were no casualties….Where did Tear go?" Zorana realized Tear had disappeared, but the faint sound of retreating footsteps gave her an idea as to where he was heading, despite not seeing him.

"Sounds like he's going back towards the village...I don't trust that kid." Four propped his elbows on his thighs, leaning his chin on one hand. "He's odd. He'll introduce himself so readily, and in a friendly way. But after that he won't speak almost at all. He's always lurking in the background, with a dark look in his eyes. He gives me a really bad feeling… Something really terrible happened to him when we all got separated...but he's just kept going on like nothing happened. Like he doesn't care."

"People react differently to something that traumatic, Four. You don't know what's going through his head."

"I know that, and I recognize that. If it weren't for all the weird shit he does daily, and the way he lurks and sneaks around, I would have just chalked it up to him being traumatized. But I just don't feel like that's the case. At least not all of it."

"Do you really have any room to judge him about lurking and sneaking around?" Zorana stared at Four with a disapproving look, causing Four's face to bloom into red. His eyes flickered purple for a short moment, before returning to their dark blue.

"No...I guess not...I just feel like he's up to something. Dangerous or not, he's got something up his sleeve."

"Isn't that the natural state of you heroes? Keeping secrets. Having tricks up your sleeve." Zorana's voice held a bitter tone, one that surprised Four a bit. He looked over at her, but her gaze had settled on the spring. "My Link hates his title. He despises being called a hero. That's why he is so thankful so few people say it here, since we are in a time where he only warned people about my father as a child. But in other worlds, he is called the Hero of Time. He hates it more than anything else."

"Why? Why does he hate being a hero?"

"Because being a hero meant he never got to be a person."

Four sucks in a breath, his mouth agape at Zorana's words. Something stirred in him, watching Zorana stare silently at the spring.

_ He never got to be a person. _

"I wish to take you lot to the Arbiter's Grounds in the desert. Many of you despise Ganondorf for what he's done in your Eras. But I want you all to see the other side of things. So, if you are willing, I'd like for you to meet him. The kilam was excited to hear about it, but I know the others aren't so enthused about the suggestion." Zorana finally turned, starting back towards the edge of the grove.

"Kilam?" Four slid off the rock, trotting slightly to catch up. He felt much lighter. It was easier to breathe, like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Even with the lingering aches and the knowledge that he wasn't perfectly cured, he no longer felt like he was on Death's doorstep.

"Ah...the one with the big coat, blue shirt. Torrent! I believe he was called Torrent. The Hero of Winds."

"Oh right. He fought Ganondorf before…" Four mumbled to himself, fidgeting with the feather hanging from his cloak's chain.

"Yes. But I believe Torrent was able to see a side of my father Ray never got to see. But I'm glad. It means there is hope for him."

"But didn't Torrent kill him?"

"Did he?" It didn't really sound like a question. Four went silent, watching Zorana walk in front of him.

Zorana was tall, but she seemed small for a Gerudo. He had only met a few in his time, but they were like giantesses to him. She didn't have the height, but she had the grace. The red of the jewel on her forehead seemed to flicker with its own fire, matching the fiery tone of her hair. Her eyes were dark, and held a familiar knowing look in them.

"I've only met a few Gerudo, but I remember what one said to me. They said that dark-eyed Gerudo were rare, and are descendants of the Sand Goddess herself, or at least blessed by her. They are her warriors, fighting a never-ending battle between her people and the people of the Silver Goddess." It was difficult to get the words out. It felt like his mouth had gone drier than the deserts owned by the very woman he spoke of. Zorana stopped.

A soft breeze blew across Hyrule Field, and with it came the whisper of something else. Zorana turned, looking at Four, her eyes darker than the coal. The sun was high in the sky, just barely behind where she stood, and caused a halo to surround her as she looked at him. The breeze shifted the curls of hair at her head, her ponytail barely swaying behind her. She may not have been as intimidating as other Gerudo, but there was power in her form.

There was something very different about her. And something incredibly familiar.

"The Sand Goddess was the love of another god, one whom the Silver Goddess despised. Hylians believe themselves to be children of Hylia, the Goddess of Order, but they are not. They are children of the Silver Goddess, and because of her hatred of the Sand Goddess, our people often suffer terribly. That suffering is what brought my father to do what he did. What caused so much pain in my family. Though….her hatred of the Sand Goddess's children is a bit ironic nowadays." Her voice was soft when she spoke, and as she did, Four began to feel as if he were being hypnotized. Soft clinks accompanied her crossing her hands in front of her, clasping her fingers together.

"Why is it ironic?" He knew the answer, but he didn't know why she was telling him this.

Suddenly, he could hear everything at once. The swishing of the leaves on the trees. The distant gurgle of water rushing, animals moving in the brush, his own breath leaving his mouth. He felt blinded, blinded by the smile she gave him, her eyes twinkling with knowing. And all at once he remembered.

_ Four colors merging into one, then splitting apart again. _

_ A small child with purple hair, trying to lift a sword too big for his body, that quartet of colors adorning the hilt. _

_ A scream and a feeling of being ripped into. _

_ Dark brown eyes staring at him, a bob of white hair framing her face. She smiles, and it goes away, and he remembers. _

**_She is not the only one._ **

"You're…" He can't get the words out. She presses her finger to her lips, smiling against it.

"Shhh. It'll be our little secret~" Zorana whispers, a small giggle following it. She turns, walking towards the village once more.

"W...why would you tell me this? Does Ray even know?" Four quickly trots after her, still in shock.

"Ray knows. He learned about it before I did, due to his traveling through time. The first time he met me was in that very spring I took you to. I was the reason he's managed to survive this long. He had committed the same sin you did, but because of all of the timeline nonsense, he has been much luckier than you, and largely unaffected by the consequences."

"That doesn't answer my first question."

"Yes, it does."

"Wh….so you told me because I...had committed the same 'sin' as Ray?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." Zorana snickers, quickening her footsteps, Four now struggling to keep up.

"Look I'm too short to keep up with you, please slow down, I have stubby legs." He whines, trying to catch up. Zorana laughs, breaking out into a sprint, waving as she goes.

"Looks like you'll just have to catch up then!"

Four groans, moving into a jog to chase after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whir of machinery is only a low buzz to him now, drowned out by the ringing in his ears. He wasn't expecting the sudden burst of pain in the side of his head, the cold floor of the lab against his torn ear. A low chuckle echoed, the scrape of metal against metal sending a shiver down the Sword Spirit's back.

" _ Ghirahim…. _ that means 'guardian of death', doesn't it? You guarded the Black Goddess once. And even after she ripped you from your little safe haven, you have been her bitch. Taking care of children that she created with that abomination of a death god. There's only so much time left. The countdown has begun, Guardian Sword. The sorceress's pet has found us. He's the very reason I was able to leave Trigivin. How foolish of all of you to trust him so with your plans."

"N...Nexir...don't….don't hurt them…" Ghirahim grates out, struggling to roll onto his stomach, his arms shaking as he pushes himself up. "Leave the kids alone...They know nothing of what the gods do, they are innocent."

Deep red eyes stare down at Ghirahim with amusement. "Oh don't worry...The only one we'll be taking is the heiress's little brother. Speaking of the heiress, we'll be needing her back eventually, but for now she's free to do as she wishes. Just make sure to tell her we're coming for her soon."

"Please...they're just kids….leave them alone…" Ghirahim reaches out, grabbing onto Nexir's ankle, purple-tinged tears hitting the floor. "Please Nat…"

Nexir sneered down at Ghirahim, pulling his foot away, and pressing it into the side of the Sword's head, digging their heel into the torn ear, earning a cry of pain from Ghirahim.

"Never call me by that name. We are not companions, we are not friends. You are nothing but a tool to be used as your masters please. A toy. You are nothing, Ghirahim. Keep doing as you're told like a good little pet, and keep your mouth shut."

An explosive crash shook the lab, the door being blasted in. The heavy clank of metal and an intense heat signaled Wraith's presence, a screech following it. A surge of fire soared over Ghirahim, knocking Nexir back. Curses in a language he couldn't recognize spewed from the Dark's mouth, and Nexir jumped back, a growl rumbling in their throat. They pulled a dagger from their belt, ready to fight, but their look of panic grew as ice began to creep through the doorway behind Wraith.

The rattle of metal sounded, and soon, a chain covered in shards of ice shot through the opening, swinging around Wraith and flew towards Nexir. They barely manage to dodge it, blue streaming down their face from the cut that formed on their cheek.

"We have what we came for. Goodbye, guardian of death." Shadows form beneath Nexir, and he disappears into them, not a trace to be found.

Warm hands slipped under Ghirahim's neck, freezing cold ones pressing against the wound on the side of his head. Multiple sets of footsteps poured into the lab, and Mali's voice cut through the ringing that still sang in Ghirahim's ears.

"What happened? Ghira?" Cold fingers brushed locks of purple stained hair out of the way, one finger pressing just beside the diamond marking on Ghirahim's cheek.

"They took...Ekulir...I didn't even realize they were here. I couldn't feel them...I couldn't…" Ghirahim gripped Mali's hand, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Not...not your fault, Ghirahim…" Mali whispered, pressing his hand against Ghirahim's cheek, earning a sob from the Sword Spirit.

_ This isn't your fault. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

"Bold of you to assume I wish to help you, Primor." Saoirse sat with her legs crossed, attempting to re-tie the string on her bow.

"Saoirse. I need you with us. The group is too big, and we have no idea what Mali and Vanity have planned. We need help predicting when these portals will open and tear us away next, so we can plan for if we get separated again." Shadow sat on the floor, knees under him, his hands pressed against his thighs. His head was lowered, a sign of submission and respect. He felt pathetic sitting like this, being brought to bow before someone he had been taught to see as a traitor.

"You bow, submitting your crown to a Majora, simply because you wish to protect your little boyfriend and his hero friends?" Saoirse set her bow down, staring down at Shadow, the loose curls swaying slightly, tiny whisps of his namesake flickering here and there.

"I wish to protect more than him. He isn't the only thing I care about. These people are the successors of my own family, a family I lost because I was lazy and careless. The successor to my own name was killed because I was unable to act before his Light killed him. I don't want to see anyone else be caused pain by me making the same mistake over again. I want to help them. I want to become more than what I am now."

"You want to become a _Lucin_ again, don't you? Do you think your love will be able to Brighten you to that point? What if he dies, and you just revert to a Pitch once more, like the first time?"

Shadow was silent, blue tears hitting the wooden floorboards. Saoirse stared at him for a moment, then sighed, standing up.

**_"Smalin, Primor."_ ** Shadow immediately stood when she spoke, keeping his head down. A hand presses against the top of his head, clawed fingers weaving into the wispy curls.

**_"You have made your request…"_** Her hand slips to his ear, her thumb hooking under his chin, forcing his head up. Lavendar stared into white. **_"The payment shall be the Malice-Bound that resides with your people."_** Shadow gritted his teeth, his eyes widening. But he remained silent, and nodded.

Saoirse smiles, razor-sharp teeth glinting menacingly. For a moment, Shadow could see the relation between her and Mali. She was definitely his sister.

**_"Then we have a deal, Primor Fay."_ **

_ Just so...so much worse. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Intermission close._ **

**_Season 1 will begin soon._ **

**_~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermission has ended.  
> Season 1 to be announced.
> 
> I hit my 3-year mark of no s/h today. (Sep. 10)


End file.
